criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Over the Moon
Over the Moon is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the ninth case in Explore the World and the one-hundredth and twenty-third overall. It takes place in Eastern Europe appearing as the fourth and penultimate case in the region. Plot The team quickly headed to Vienna in Austria to meet opera singer Athena Metaxis, who had information pertaining to their current investigation. Once at the opera, Connor and the player took their seats to watch Athena sing as part of her performance in Over the Moon. Suddenly, when she reached her crescendo, a sword was dropped onto her, impaling through her chest. The pair quickly closed down the opera and taped off the crime scene, collecting Athena's body and sending it to Nia. They also questioned stagehand Philipp Wilder on his whereabouts before adding investigative journalist Anastasia Gardenia and old man Seamus Kennedy to the suspect list. They then received intel that the victim had been staying in hotel Kaiserhof Wien. Connor and the player departed to the hotel where they searched through the lobby. There, they suspected politician Mikael Hartgivsson and bellboy Bastian Senefelder. As the pair reconvened back in the opera and discussed Athena's murder, they heard crying and smashing from inside Athena's dressing room. They quickly entered the dressing room where they found Philipp smashing the mirrors. Philipp confessed that he and Athena recently became lovers and that he wanted to kill whoever murdered her for snatching her away too soon. The pair sent Philipp to the headquarters and decided to search the dressing room once more. Finally, the killer was exposed as Seamus Kennedy. Seamus refused to confess at first before snapping, insisting Athena left him no choice. Seamus recounted how, following his wife's death, he followed Athena to her hotel and asked her to sing his wife's favourite songs to him as a way of remembering her. When Athena rejected the offer as she was disturbed by him following her, Seamus grew angry and started shouting at her. As Athena went to leave, Seamus grabbed and punched her before running away. He told the pair that Athena planned to tell the police about her assault after the show so he knew he had to kill her to protect his secret. Seamus quickly sharpened a prop sword and crept up above her. When she reached her crescendo, he dropped the sword and killed her. In court, for assault and murder, he was detained in a high security medical institution by Judge Emerson. Post-trial, Riya, who was excited about her upcoming wedding to Anthony, accompanied the player in speaking to Anastasia as she had been investigating the counterfeit notes appearing across the region. Anastasia informed them that she kept a dossier on her discoveries but had lost it during the panic after the murder. The trio then searched through the opera together and found Anastasia's dossier, giving her time to analyse it. A while later, she told the pair that she had discovered Bastian was in possession of the notes, prompting them to go back to the hotel and find him. Bastian confessed that while he was on holiday in Cluj-Napoca in Romania, he was approached by two individuals, a man and a woman, who gave him the notes and instructed him to spread them around. Afterwards, Connor and the player decided to search through Athena's dressing room to see if she kept any evidence of the person she saw buying bomb parts. After a while of searching, they found a map which Athena had snatched from the buyer. Anya analysed the map and confirmed it was a map of Cluj-Napoca, with a derelict warehouse circled. The player soon realized that both the counterfeit notes and the bomber had connections to Cluj-Napoca, likely meaning they were connected. Upon hearing the news, Logan decided that the team were to head to the warehouse in Cluj-Napoca to shut down the counterfeiting operation and catch the bomber. Summary Victim *'Athena Metaxis' (found with a sword impaled through her chest) Murder Weapon *'Sharpened Prop Sword' Killer *'Seamus Kennedy' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats goose. *The suspect knows The Nutcracker. *The suspect sings. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats goose. *The suspect knows The Nutcracker. *The suspect sings. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats goose. *The suspect knows The Nutcracker. *The suspect sings. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect is bald. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats goose. *The suspect knows The Nutcracker. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats goose. *The suspect knows The Nutcracker. *The suspect sings. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect is bald. Killer's Profile *The killer eats goose. *The killer knows The Nutcracker. *The killer sings. *The killer has green eyes. *The killer is bald. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Vienna State Opera. (Clues: Victim's Body, Sword Label) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats goose) *Examine Sword Label. (Result: Numbers) *Examine Numbers. (Result: Prop Ownership; New Suspect: Philipp Wilder) *Ask Philipp his whereabouts at the time. (New Crime Scene: Dressing Room) *Investigate Dressing Room. (Clues: Lipstick Message, Opera Tickets, Box of Props) *Examine Lipstick Message. (Result: Lipstick Sample) *Analyze Lipstick Sample. (07:00:00; New Suspect: Anastasia Gardenia) *Question Anastasia about the message. *Examine Opera Tickets. (Result: Spectator's Name; New Suspect: Seamus Kennedy) *Confront Seamus about attending the opera. *Examine Box of Props. (Result: Sharpening Stone) *Analyze Sharpening Stone. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows The Nutcracker) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Hotel Lobby. (Clues: Luggage Trolley, Trodden Cap, Wood Carvings) *Examine Luggage Trolley. (Result: Bag Initials; New Suspect: Mikael Hartgivsson) *Question Mikael about staying in the same hotel as the victim. (Attribute: Mikael knows The Nutcracker) *Examine Trodden Cap. (Result: B SENEFLDER; New Suspect: Bastian Senefelder) *Ask Bastian about meeting the victim. (Attribute: Bastian eats goose) *Examine Wood Carving. (Result: Wooden Nutcracker) *Analyze Wooden Nutcracker. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer sings; New Crime Scene: Opera Stage) *Investigate Opera Stage. (Clues: Anastasia's Bag, Newspaper) *Examine Anastasia's Bag. (Result: Notepad) *Speak to Anastasia about investigating the counterfeit notes. (Attribute: Anastasia eats goose, knows The Nutcracker and sings) *Examine Newspaper. (Result: Eulogy) *Ask Seamus about his wife's death. (Attribute: Seamus eats goose, knows The Nutcracker and sings) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Stop Philipp smashing the mirrors. (Attribute: Philipp eats goose, knows The Nutcracker and sings; New Crime Scene: Dressing Room Mirror) *Investigate Dressing Room Mirror. (Clues: Hotel Keys, Snapped Card) *Examine Hotel Keys. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Bastian's Fingerprints' Identified) *Confront Bastian over his fingerprints. (Attribute: Bastian knows The Nutcracker and sings) *Examine Snapped Card. (Result: Credit Card) *Analyze Credit Card. (07:00:00) *Confront Mikael over his payments to the victim. (Attribute: Mikael eats goose) *Investigate Reception Desk. (Clues: Golden Object, Key Rack) *Examine Golden Object. (Result: Prop Crown) *Analyze Prop Crown. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) *Examine Key Rack. (Result: Prop Room Key) *Analyze Prop Room Key. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer is bald) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust (4/5). (1 star) Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust (4/5) *Ask Anastasia what she knows. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Vienna State Opera. (Clue: Shells) *Examine Shells. (Result: Dossier) *Analyze Dossier. (06:00:00) *Investigate Hotel Lobby. (Clue: Torn Glove) *Examine Torn Glove. (Result: Bastian's Glove) *Question Bastian over the counterfeit notes. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Dressing Room. (Clue: Makeup Bag) *Examine Makeup Bag. (Result: Torn Map) *Examine Torn Map. (Result: City Map) *Analyze City Map. (05:00:00) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Explore the World Category:Eastern Europe (Josh)